Fell In Love With A Robot
by Demoness-Minya
Summary: Just a little fanfic I wrote about My life as a teenage robot
1. Maybe Laytner

"Fell In Love With A Robot?"  
  
By: Shimarisu  
  
*disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this fan fiction except Sarah Laytner. All of the other characters belong to and were created by Rob Renzetti. I also do not own the songs, I changed the lyrics a bit but that's all.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Maybe Laytner"  
  
"Unrequited love." "To think that somewhere in the world is the perfect  
  
Person for you." "However, there is still a chance that you may never meet  
  
That person." Sheldon thought as he awoke from his sleep, lifting his  
  
head off his pillow. "I have Jenny, so I don't have to worry about not finding the perfect person for me." Little did Sheldon know that some strange force would  
  
Materialize, contradicting his last statement."  
  
*school bell*  
  
"Holy crud, I'm late again!" yelled Jenny, running down the hall trying not  
  
to be late for class. Just as Jenny made it across the hall and to her classroom,  
  
Some thing... or someone grabbed her arm. "Eek!" Jenny yelped. Jenny  
  
tugged her arm as hard as she could, but whoever was holding her arm had  
  
a tighter grip than she could get out of. "Good morning Jenny!" said a strange voice. Jenny turned around to find Sheldon clutched onto her arm.  
  
"Sheldon! What on earth are you doing?" Jenny questioned as she attempted to pull her arm away from Sheldon.  
  
"Hehe, I was just passing by and thought you may want some company."  
  
"Sheldon, I've told you so many times." "I won't be your girlfriend, we're just friends!"  
  
*echo*  
  
friends…rends…ends…  
  
Sheldon, still tugging at Jenny's arm did something rather unexpected.  
  
He blushed slightly as he leant over and kissed Jenny.  
  
Jenny blushed as she pushed Sheldon away.  
  
"Sheldon! What part of friends don't you understand?"  
  
Jenny turned a bright blue when she realized that the entire school had just  
  
Witnessed her and Sheldon, kissing.  
  
Jenny dragged Sheldon outside. "What on earth were you thinking? Doing that  
  
In front of all those kids." "Let alone, doing that AT ALL!"  
  
"Jenny." Sheldon paused, placing his hand on her shoulder and blushing  
  
a bright red.  
  
"Jenny, I love you!" Sheldon blurted out.  
  
Jenny pushed Sheldon off of her, giving off a really confused look.  
  
"I have things to do, Sheldon." Jenny said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Jenny! Wait!" Sheldon yelled, as he watched Jenny walk away.  
  
*school bell*  
  
Sheldon walked in the door of his classroom.  
  
He glanced over at a young girl sitting a few seats away from him.  
  
Much to his surprise, she was reading a Captain Crush comic book.  
  
Sheldon walked over and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sheldon Lee." The girl looked at him once and went back to her  
  
reading. "Um, I don't think you heard me, I'm…" Sheldon's sentence was  
  
cut off as the girl placed a hand over his mouth. "I was reading, is there  
  
something you want?" the girl said rudely.  
  
"Uh, well you see. I like Captain Crush also." Sheldon said as he sat down  
  
next to her.  
  
"Wow, and there I thought I was the only one!" exclaimed the girl.  
  
She extended her hand out and grabbed Sheldon's hand.  
  
"My name is Sarah Laytner." She said in a friendly manner.  
  
Sheldon smiled and stared at the girl.  
  
(Whoa! Whoa! Wait just a minute!  
  
Was Sheldon actually falling for someone other than Jenny!?)  
  
\\Back at Sheldon's house//  
  
"He he, I had no idea it would be this much fun to hang out with a guy."  
  
Sarah exclaimed as she looked at Sheldon. "What's next?" She questioned.  
  
Sheldon leaned over towards Sarah.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Sheldon got up and looked out his window to find Jenny hovering over it.  
  
"Good evening Jenny!" Sheldon's eyes lit up as he stared at the mechanical girl.  
  
"You left this at school." Jenny said, as she handed Sheldon his metal Captain Crush  
  
Action figure.  
  
Sheldon smiled. "Gee, thanks Jenny." "Do you want to come in?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "Nah, I have things to do." "Plus, it seems like you already have a guest."  
  
Sheldon watched as Jenny flew off into the distance.  
  
"Do you like her?" Sara questioned Sheldon.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sheldon was confused at what Sarah was asking him.  
  
"I asked you if you liked that girl that just flew into your window."  
  
Sarah repeated rudely.  
  
Sheldon couldn't lie to his new friend. However, he couldn't just tell her his feelings.  
  
He couldn't tell her that he was in love with Jenny. It would ruin everything.  
  
\\Flashback to just a minute before Jenny arrived//  
  
*Sheldon leaned over towards Sarah*  
  
Ooh now what were they about to do? Did Jenny walk in on something?  
  
"Sheldon?" Sarah questioned. He was totally out of it.  
  
Sarah leaned in towards Sheldon and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
Sheldon was suddenly snapped out of it as he slowly pushed Sarah away.  
  
"What are you doing? Jen… I mean my parents could have walked in."  
  
Sheldon finally realized it, he was in the biggest triangle of his life. A love triangle.  
  
What was he to do?  
  
"I see, so you have feelings for that robot girl who came by here." Sarah said as she walked out the door.  
  
Sheldon sighed as he laid down in his bed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" "I love Jenny, but Sarah seems to be more interested in me than Jenny."  
  
"What would Captain Crush do?" Sheldon thought to himself.  
  
"Well, it's obvious he'd know. He's a big superhero!" "He's surrounded by beautiful women."  
  
*song starts playing*  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand  
  
Fell in love found out first hand  
  
Went well for an hour or two  
  
Then it all came unscrewed 


	2. Love's no party

Chapter 2  
  
"Love's no party"  
  
\\ The next day at school //  
  
"Good morning, Jenny!" called a voice from the door of the classroom.  
  
"Sheldon! I thought I told you not to creep up on me like that!"  
  
Jenny shouted as she turned to find her neighbor Brad standing behind her.  
  
"You're really paranoid, Jenny" Stated Brad, handing her a flyer for a party at a local club.  
  
Among all things that Sheldon hates, the one thing he hates most is being alone.  
  
Unfortunately, since he rejected Sarah, all he's been doing is being alone.  
  
Walking home alone, walking to school alone, walking all alone.  
  
Ever since he turned Sarah down, she's been ignoring him.  
  
As Sheldon walked down the hall, a gust of wind blew a sheet of paper into his face.  
  
Sheldon pulled the paper off of his face.  
  
He began to read the flyer.  
  
The flyer read- "Party Friday night, be there"  
  
"Wow!" Sheldon thought.  
  
This flyer was the perfect excuse for him to invite Jenny on a date. She didn't have to know that it was a date. The flyer did say that this was a "casual" event.  
  
"Hey Jenny!" Sheldon yelled as he tracked her down in the hallway.  
  
"I'm right here, Sheldon! What do you need?"  
  
Jenny walked over to Sheldon.  
  
"I got this flyer for a way cool party, and I thought you may like to go with me."  
  
He said as he shoved the flyer in Jenny's face.  
  
Jenny scanned the flyer.  
  
"Hmm, there's a party on Friday night at Brit and Tiff's? That means all the cool kids will be there."  
  
"So, uh, will you go with me Jenny?" Sheldon blushed.  
  
"Oh Sheldon, I've told you a million times that we're just friends."  
  
Jenny started to walk away when suddenly; Sheldon grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  
  
"I don't see why you refuse to accept my love, Jenny! Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
Sheldon's eyes filled up with salty tears.  
  
"Uh, Sheldon I didn't mean to…"  
  
Jenny paused as Sheldon began to cry.  
  
"Look Sheldon, you're a very nice guy but I just don't see you as a boyfriend."  
  
Jenny couldn't think of much else to say to comfort Sheldon.  
  
*song starts playing*  
  
I see the classroom walls  
  
I see you down the halls  
  
I watch the villains fall  
  
I don't see you at all  
  
It's a lie (I can't believe it's so)  
  
I see you rust in rain  
  
Your smile causes such pain  
  
I hear you say goodbye  
  
I feel a tear in my eye  
  
It's a lie (I can't believe it's so)  
  
My crush couldn't go wrong  
  
How could I know  
  
I was only dreaming  
  
Sheldon cried a bit harder as he ran home.  
  
He was in so much pain; he couldn't even look at Jenny.  
  
This was the first girl he'd ever fallen in love with.  
  
Well, okay she wasn't really a girl.  
  
More like a robot, that's it! A robot! Sheldon was in love with a robot.  
  
\\ Later, in Sheldon's room //  
  
Sheldon lay on his bed, crying hysterically.  
  
"Jenny was the only girl for me!" he thought to himself.  
  
All of the sudden; Sheldon heard a knock on the window.  
  
He looked outside to find Jenny hovering over the window.  
  
"J…Jenny?" Sheldon questioned.  
  
Jenny watched as Sheldon walked over and opened the window.  
  
"Sheldon, may I come in?" Jenny questioned Sheldon as she sat down on the windowsill.   
  
"Sh…sure you can come in, J…Jenny!"   
  
Sheldon's face lit up as Jenny flew in through his window.  
  
"Sheldon, we need to talk."  
  
Sheldon was surprised; Jenny hadn't looked that serious in a long time.  
  
The last time Jenny had looked that serious was the last time she fought the Lonely Hearts Club Gang.   
  
It pained him so much to hear Jenny state that she didn't care for him.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Lonely Hearts Club Leader "It's always the things we love that end up destroying us; like that robot girl will be destroyed when she comes to save her boyfriend."  
  
Jenny *glass-shattering scream* Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Sheldon is not my boyfriend! I don't even know him! He's just some crazy loser, stalker geek! He's not my boyfriend, he's not my friend, he's not my NOTHING!   
  
Sheldon started to cry. His eyes, filling with one thousand salty tears per second.  
  
It made him so happy to have Jenny fly to his window and offer her friendship to him.  
  
However, Sheldon wanted more. He wanted to be loved by Jenny.  
  
*song starts playing*  
  
Big blue boots  
  
Blue pigtailed hair  
  
She's so sweet with her fighting glare  
  
Well I could see her with me  
  
But she wants another robot, oh yeah  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Okay, Sheldon." Jenny still looked very serious.  
  
"Here's the deal, I'll go to Brit and Tiff's party with yo…"  
  
Sheldon grabbed Jenny in a giant bear hug, cutting off her sentence.  
  
Jenny pushed Sheldon away.  
  
"As I was saying, here's the deal." Jenny explained.  
  
"I will go with you to Brit and Tiff's party, but on one condition, we are only going as friends, my friend Brad is also coming with us."  
  
Jenny got up and walked towards the window.  
  
"Okay, Sheldon. I'm off" Jenny flew out the window and Sheldon pathetically waved goodbye.  
  
"Now, what do I wear? I want to really impress Jenny." Sheldon questioned himself as he dug through all the clothes in his closet.  
  
"Not much of a selection, is there?" Sheldon had almost nothing in his closet but white t-shirts, red jackets, and jeans.  
  
"I hope Jenny doesn't mind the wardrobe." Sheldon thought to himself as he walked out the door.  
  
\\ Later at the party//  
  
Sheldon walked around for a bit, looking for Jenny.  
  
He glanced over and found Jenny standing beside a tall, red-haired boy.  
  
Sheldon had never felt that way before; he had never been filled with jealousy.  
  
Sheldon stomped over to Jenny.  
  
"Uh, hey Jenny" Sheldon said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
Jenny stared at Sheldon confused as she tried to escape his bear hug.  
  
"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"Hey, Jenny, Do you want to dance?"  
  
Sheldon blushed as he clutched Jenny's metallic hand in his palm.  
  
"Uh, do friends normally dance at social events?"  
  
Jenny questioned, she had never heard of such things as friends dancing together.  
  
It almost seemed like a date to her.  
  
Was that is? Was that the reason Sheldon had invited her to the party?  
  
He just wanted a date?   
  
"Sheldon. I..." Jenny's sentence was cut off when Sheldon dragged her off onto the dance floor.  
  
*song starts playing*  
  
Anytime I need to see your face  
  
I just close my eyes and I am taken to a place in your robot mind  
  
Magenta feelings take place in the base of my spine  
  
Sweet like a v- vanilla cola  
  
I don't need to try to explain  
  
I just hold on tight  
  
And if it happens again, my hearts beats just slightly  
  
The arms and the lips and the face of the robot cannonball  
  
That I need to, I want to  
  
Come stand a little bit closer  
  
Touch me, I get a bit higher  
  
I never knew what hit me, when you got to me  
  
Ooh, I want you and I know that I need you  
  
Ooh, I'd die if I'm left out  
  
Sheldon must've got caught up in the moment. For a minute, he almost forgot the rules Jenny had set before the party had even started.  
  
Sheldon leaned in a bit closer to Jenny and whispered to her.  
  
"Jenny, I still love you." Sheldon blushed a bright red as he leant in for a would-be kiss.  
  
"Sheldon!" Jenny yelled, pushing him away.  
  
"We agreed on just a friendly meeting at the party, remember?"   
  
"We were just going to chill."  
  
Jenny was furious; she couldn't believe Sheldon would lie to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied Jenny." Sheldon reassured.   
  
"I only used this party as an excuse to go on a date with you; I didn't see any other way to do so."   
  
"How about honesty, Sheldon?" Jenny interrogated.   
  
"You would have come here with me anyway; even knowing that is was a date?"  
  
Sheldon questioned.  
  
"Well…no." Jenny exclaimed. "But, I'd rather you be honest with me, instead of flat-out lying to me." 


	3. Only In Dreams

Chapter 3  
  
"Only In Dreams"  
  
\\ Later at Sheldon's house//  
  
"I think me and Jenny are better friends after I confessed everything to her."  
  
Sheldon thought as he started falling asleep.  
  
Later that night, Sheldon had a rather interesting dream.  
  
*somewhere in Sheldon's subconscious*  
  
"Sheldon! Sheldon!" "I have something important to tell you, can you please come here?" A rather sweet/ pleasant voice called to Sheldon from within his dream.  
  
Sheldon walked, following the voice as he got closer and closer to whatever was making it.  
  
"J..Jenny!?" Sheldon questioned.   
  
"What are you doing?" Jenny, or what Sheldon thought to be Jenny was clinging to him like ceran wrap on a wet peach. Her arms wrapped firmly around his neck.  
  
"I love you, Sheldon." The girl said as she clung even tighter to Sheldon."  
  
*song starts playing*  
  
You can't resist her  
  
She has no bones  
  
She is your marrow  
  
Your ride home  
  
"Wow, I'm liking the current events in, my life?" Sheldon thought to himself.  
  
"Is this even real?"  
  
"No." A voice called to Sheldon from within his dream.  
  
"This world is created by the peoples' every desire."  
  
"So, if I desire a certain person…" The voice interrupted.  
  
"If you desire the robot girl, this dream world will allow you to grasp her."  
  
"Wow, this is great!" Sheldon thought to himself. "Jenny will be my girlfriend."  
  
\\ Back in reality//  
  
"X-J Nine!" Mrs. Wakeman beckoned for Jenny.  
  
"What is it mom?" Jenny ran into her mother's laboratory.  
  
"Millions of people in this country are becoming severely comatose; I think the Cluster may have something to do with all this mess."  
  
Mrs. Wakeman explained.  
  
*school bell*  
  
"Hmm, that's weird" Jenny thought to herself.  
  
"Normally Sheldon's right behind me, jumping at the chance to bug me."  
  
"He's not even here today."  
  
Jenny looked around the room in utter confusion.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Jenny Wakeman?" A woman said as she   
  
approached Jenny.  
  
"Yes I am, but who are you?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Lee, Sheldon's mother."  
  
The woman stated in a concerned manner.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"Is Sheldon alright?"  
  
"No, he's not." She stated as she lifted a handkerchief up to her face to wipe the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Ever since last night, Sheldon's been completely comatose."  
  
Mrs. Lee started to cry hysterically.  
  
"Mrs. Lee, why did you come to me for help? I'm not a medical expert."  
  
Jenny questioned.  
  
"Well, despite the fact that Sheldon was diagnosed comatose, he still mutters things in his sleep.  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"Sheldon kept muttering the words Jenny Wakeman and I supposed it was some girl he met at school so I went out and searched for her."  
  
"I was hoping you could help save my son."  
  
Jenny smiled.  
  
"Of course I'll help!" Jenny reassured.  
  
Jenny ran out of the room, rushing to get back home to try and figure out what was going on.  
  
"Mom! I figured out more about all of those comatose people, there's another person suffering." Jenny ran into her mother's laboratory to find her asleep as well.  
  
"Oh man, now I'll never figure this out."  
  
Jenny sighed.  
  
Jenny panicked as she dug through some things in her mother's laboratory.  
  
She stumbled across an item labeled "dream wave detector."  
  
The dream wave detector was a helmet invented to dig deep into the dreams of humans.  
  
Why Mrs.Wakeman created it, I have no idea.  
  
Jenny excitedly grabbed the dream wave detector and flew over to Sheldon's house.  
  
"Oh, Sheldon what have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
  
Jenny questioned as she put the dream wave helmet on his head.  
  
She turned on the dream wave helmet and was suddenly transported into Sheldon's dream world.  
  
As she walked around in the dream world, she caught sight of a cluster parasite.   
  
"Hey, you! Are you the parasites causing the comatose in the humans?" Jenny shouted as she flagged down the metallic bug.  
  
Before she even knew what had hit her, Jenny had been attacked by a massive gang of cluster-bugs. One after another, each bug threw a more powerful punch than the last.  
  
Jenny couldn't withstand the cluster bugs, they were simply too powerful for her to handle.  
  
***To be continued***  
  
Ah, ye beast of burden.  
  
This little fight will continue in chapter 4 "Nerd in Shining Armor."   
  
COMING SOON!!! 


	4. Nerd In Shining Armor

Chapter 4  
  
"Only In Dreams Part II"/ "Nerd in Shining Armor"  
  
*Recap*   
  
Jenny discovered that her friend Sheldon was comatose.  
  
She promised Mrs. Lee that she would do everything in her power to help rescue Sheldon.  
  
Now, Jenny has been transported into Sheldon's dream world.  
  
Jenny discovers that the cluster is behind this mysterious comatose outbreak.  
  
The cluster begin attacking Jenny, pretty soon they become too much for Jenny to handle.  
  
"Jenny…" A voice called to Jenny from inside Sheldon's dream world.  
  
Jenny panicked. "Whose there?"  
  
"This is Sheldon speaking." Sheldon walked over towards Jenny.  
  
"What's going on, Sheldon?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"This is my dream world." Sheldon explained.  
  
"I've decided, if I cannot have you in real life, then my dreams are the next best thing."  
  
"Sheldon, this is wrong. Your dreams aren't going to allow you to sustain your life."  
  
Jenny exclaimed. "You're slowly dying reality."  
  
As Jenny kept explaining various things to Sheldon about the cluster and how they were slowly converting him into a comatose state, the cluster continued attacking her.  
  
"Why can't I stand up to the cluster? I am one of the most powerful superheroes."  
  
Jenny questioned in confusion.  
  
"As I have said, this is my dream world. Any problems encountered in this world can be solved by me, and only me."  
  
Sheldon began fighting the cluster-bugs, taking each bug down effortlessly one by one.  
  
"See how simple that was, Jenny? I control everything that happens in my dream wor…"  
  
Sheldon's sentence was cut off when all of the cluster-bugs he had just defeated respawned and combined to create one massive cluster-bug.  
  
The cluster-bug grabbed Jenny and carried her off somewhere.  
  
"Jenny!" Sheldon screamed, as he chased after her.  
  
*end Chapter 3*  
  
Beginning of Chapter 4  
  
Sheldon looked in disbelief as Jenny was abducted by the cluster bug.  
  
"I don't understand. How can I lose?" Sheldon thought to himself.  
  
"In this dream world, I'm in charge of things; I get to be the hero."  
  
The cluster bug turned to Sheldon and laughed menacingly.  
  
"Do you honestly think that a mere human could defeat the cluster?"  
  
Sheldon was fuming angry.  
  
"Hey, since this is a dream I can do whatever I want."  
  
Sheldon thought to himself as his Silver Shell costume materialized out of nowhere.  
  
Sheldon hopped inside the costume and came to Jenny's rescue.  
  
"Isn't this tragic?" Said the cluster bug, as it pointed its laser directly at Jenny.  
  
  
  
"Stop right there!" Sheldon yelled, as he ran over and attacked the cluster bug.  
  
He put up an amazing fight against the bug.  
  
Punch after punch, each blow was more devastating to the cluster bug than the last.  
  
Jenny looked around.  
  
"This is weird, if this is supposed to be Sheldon's dream, shouldn't Sheldon be here?"  
  
Just then, Jenny noticed the Silver Shell flying around in the sky, fighting the cluster bugs.  
  
Jenny looked into the sky in disbelief. She was shocked that the self-centered Silver Shell would even think about protecting her. And just what was the Silver Shell doing in Sheldon's dream world?  
  
Was there some connection to Sheldon and the Silver Shell?  
  
Just then, something clicked inside Jenny's head.  
  
"SHELDON!?" Jenny yelled as she escaped the cluster bug that was holding her captive and flew up to the Silver Shell's side.  
  
"Is that you, Sheldon?" Jenny questioned.  
  
*song starts playing*  
  
She's bolts, metallic gleam  
  
She's not a beauty queen  
  
She's touch, smell sight, taste and sound  
  
'cas she's so high  
  
high above me, she's so lovely  
  
like a mechanical Cleopatra  
  
Joan of arc or Aphrodite   
  
"Yes, it's me Jenny." Sheldon says as he grabs Jenny, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Sheldon?" Jenny questioned, looking up at the boy who had saved her life.  
  
"I figured if I couldn't have you in real life, a dream was the next best thing."  
  
Sheldon blushed.  
  
"I've always loved you, Jenny."  
  
"Nothing will ever change my feelings."  
  
Sheldon started to cry.  
  
"All I ever wanted was your love in exchange for mine."  
  
"Oh, Sheldon." Jenny smiled and she embraced Sheldon.  
  
  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Jenny."  
  
Sheldon reassured her.  
  
"It's not me who's hurt, Sheldon."   
  
Jenny stated.  
  
"Your mother was worried sick about you, she came by the school, requesting my help."  
  
*author pops in for a quickie note*  
  
Whoa now, Jenny has finally discovered Sheldon's secret identity.  
  
It's no surprise how Sheldon feels for Jenny. I have no idea how many more chapters I'll be adding. But, I'll keep ya posted. Let's just get back to the fic.  
  
*Back to the fanfic*  
  
"You should get out of this dream world, Sheldon."  
  
Jenny persuaded, as she dragged Sheldon out of his Silver Shell suit and onto the ground.  
  
"I can't believe that the handsome robot boy I almost fell in love with was actually you, Sheldon."  
  
Jenny blushed a bright blue.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means, Jenny?" Sheldon questioned with his face blushing red, and a massive smile.  
  
Jenny thought for a minute.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sheldon." She said.  
  
"I'll have to think about it."  
  
Jenny moved in closer to Sheldon.  
  
Sheldon blushed in amazement as Jenny's metallic lips embraced his cheek.  
  
*Song Starts playing*  
  
Every breath you take  
  
And every move you make  
  
Every bond you break  
  
Every step you take I'll be watching you  
  
Every single day  
  
And every word you say  
  
Every game you play, and every night you stay  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Oh can't you see?  
  
You belong with me  
  
How my poor heart aches  
  
With every step you take  
  
Every move you make  
  
And every vow you break   
  
Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake   
  
I'll be watching you  
  
*song ends*  
  
**End Chapter 4** 


End file.
